Es Krim
by Veria-313
Summary: Nanashi memberikan es krim untuk Natsukage supaya dapat mengobrol lama dengannya.


**Disclaimer** : 1bitHeart © △○□× (Miwashiba). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : canon (anggap aja ini _missing scene event_ pertemanan Nanashi dengan Natsukage), mungkin OOC, typo, percakapan dan bagian sedikit menjurus(?)

* * *

Di Bukit Sore, Nanashi sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum senang. Dia telah berhasil berteman dengan nenek Yasune, pemilik toko permen dengan harga yang sangat murah. Kunjungan rutin, memberikan hadiah, dan membantu nenek Yasune untuk mencari salah satu kucingnya, semua itu memberikan Nanashi berbagai pengalaman baru.

Saat Nanashi hendak masuk ke sebuah bangunan dengan huruf Jepang di atasnya—yang kalau tidak salah artinya adalah Toko Obat Inari—dia melihat anak laki-laki berambut nila dengan _highlight_ pink yang sedang berdiri di dekat situ.

Nanashi langsung memanggilnya, "Natsukage-kun!"

Si anak laki-laki yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar, "Oh, cuma kau," lalu kembali diam.

Nanashi berusaha melanjutkan percakapan. "Apa kau sering berada di sini, Natsukage-kun?"

"Ya, karena udara di sini sangat sejuk. Mungkin karena banyak pohon dan bangunan," jawab Natsukage.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Entah sejak kapan, Nanashi memutuskan untuk menunda niat awalnya masuk ke dalam Toko Obat Inari. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana cara supaya dia dan Natsukage dapat mengobrol lama.

Oke, mari membuka data yang Nanashi miliki tentang Natsukage. Pertama, Natsukage itu agak menakutkan. Itu karena sifatnya yang kasar, biarpun sebenarnya dia juga baik dan peduli pada teman-temannya. Lalu sepertinya Natsukage akan menerima barang yang anak cowok sukai. Dan tentu saja yang paling dia suka adalah es krim!

Nanashi mengambil es krim dari kumpulan hadiah yang dia beli sebelumnya. Lalu dia memberikan barang tersebut pada Natsukage.

"Natsukage-kun, ini es krim untukmu. Aku baru saja membelinya di toko permen nenek Yasune."

"Selalu saja es loli coklat-pisang... Maksudku, aku juga suka ini. Trims."

Nanashi menunggu anak laki-laki yang selalu basah kuyup itu selesai dengan es krimnya. Pakaian Natsukage selalu basah karena dia sering berlatih Sky-Sea-Run, olahraga sejenis selancar dengan papan khusus yang dapat membuat orang berlari di atas air. Dan baginya, merepotkan untuk selalu mengganti pakaian. Oh ya, Nanashi jadi teringat, kaki Natsukage sedang cedera karena menabrak temannya. Jadi lebih baik Nanashi memastikan kalau Natsukage benar-benar tidak latihan sampai kakinya sembuh. Sip, sepertinya itu topik obrolan yang bagus.

Tapi kenyataannya, setelah selesai dengan es krimnya, Natsukage kembali diam. Yang membuat Nanashi akhirnya kembali memberikan es krim.

"Lagi? Sebenarnya berapa banyak es loli yang kau beli?" tanya Natsukage heran.

"Lima," jawab Nanashi sambil tersenyum.

Natsukage mengarahkan jari telunjuk hingga hampir menyentuh mata. Salah satu kebiasaannya saat sedang bingung atau kesal. "Apa kau berencana untuk memakan semua es loli itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku berencana memberikan semuanya padamu, Natsukage-kun."

"…"

"Natsukage-kun? Kenapa diam?"

"… Jangan membuat perkataanmu terdengar ambigu. Itu mengerikan."

Nanashi menatap bingung ke arah Natsukage. " _Ano_ , maksudmu itu perkataanku yang mana?"

Mendapat reaksi semacam itu, Natsukage tampak kehabisan kata-kata. "… Lupakan saja."

Lalu si anak laki-laki dengan BitPhone berbentuk ikan menerima bungkusan berisi empat es krim loli dari Nanashi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dia pun memakan es krim loli tersebut.

'Ayolah, Natsukage-kun. Ajaklah aku ngobrol setelah selesai memakan es krim pemberianku.' Nanashi berharap dalam hati sambil terus mengamati anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman pertamanya setelah dia mulai keluar rumah.

"Kau mau?" Mendadak Natsukage bertanya pada Nanashi.

Nanashi tersentak. "Eh, apa maksudmu, Natsukage-kun?"

"Kau terus memandangiku. Itu sangat mengganggu, tahu. Jadi apa kau juga mau makan es loli?"

Nanashi tampak kelabakan, dan kalau Natsukage tidak salah lihat, pipi anak laki-laki berambut putih itu… memerah? " _Eto_... Aku baru saja sembuh dari flu. Lagipula aku tidak mau memakan es krim bekas jilatanmu."

Ingin rasanya Natsukage menendang si anak laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Tapi Natsukage menahan diri karena menurut pengakuan Nanashi, anak laki-laki dengan BitPhone seperti telinga kelinci itu baru sembuh dari flu. _Hanya kali ini_.

"Maksudku, kau memakan es loli milikmu sendiri, bodoh!" Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran anak laki-laki yang belum lama dikenalnya ini. Siapa juga yang mau menawarkan es loli bekas jilatan?

Mendengar jawaban Natsukage, Nanashi tanpa sadar memegang pipinya sendiri. "Oh begitu... Yah, aku sudah memberikan semua es krimku padamu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terkena flu lagi."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Oh ya, jangan melihat ke arahku lagi."

Akhirnya setelah membuang bungkus es krim ke tempat sampah, Natsukage bertanya pada anak laki-laki dengan jaket putih yang masih menunggu. "Kau mau sesuatu? Aku sudah berteman denganmu."

'Cowok ini baru menanyakan maksudku setelah makan 5 es krim.' Sambil menyimpan fakta itu di dalam BitPhonenya, Nanashi menyampaikan maksudnya. "Kita adalah teman, jadi tentu saja harus mengbrol."

Begitulah, akhirnya mereka pun mengobrol lama. Topik 'memastikan Natsukage benar-benar tidak latihan selama kakinya cedera' itu berkembang jauh, sampai akhirnya Natsukage menceritakan masa lalunya sebelum mulai berlatih Sky-Sea-Run. Dari situ, sepertinya Nanashi jadi tahu apa keinginan Natsukage yang sebenarnya. Dan Natsukage juga diam-diam merasa senang, mungkin?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Kalau mau tahu masa lalu Natsukage, main gamenya aja ya? Terjemahan bahasa Inggris dan Indonesianya bisa dicari kok! #malahpromosi

Oke, kalau mau menyampaikan kritik, saran, atau semacamnya, bisa ditulis di kotak review. Dan terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir!


End file.
